Onward In Life
by WritersCorner
Summary: Ten years after the wacky adventures of the show we know, The Loud House, all of the siblings split apart. And neither knows the others problems. Someone decides that its enough and plans a family reunion, but one problem. Will it work?


**A/N Here is a idea that my friend TheManInTheWhiteMask helped me with, cheers to him. Don't be expecting to much from this story, chapters of my choice will go to certain characters.** **Both the original and genderbent will be in this, in the same world. Enjoy.**

Chapter one: Moving In, Linka

"He said it was supposed to be on Century ST."

"I don't know about it, this place looks abandoned."

"Hold your horses, it'll be after the next stop sign."

At the intersection between Century St and Remone Ave, was a small blue Burick( A Buick). Inside sat a twenty-one year old Linka Santiago, and Ron Santiago. In recent years, they got married, and a little something else too. Inside the small vehicle, was a handful of boxes holding random belongings. Linka turned to her husband to help him get to their soon to be home.

"The address is 1327, on the right."

"There it is. Man, it looks nice."

Ron pulled into the driveway and put the vehicle into park. He then stepped out to get a breath of the fresh, crisp air. He then turned around and grabbed a box from the back containing a few plates. They didn't have much, but it was what they could carry with them from their old rental home. It was a musty old place, dirt in almost every crevasse. Yeah, they went going to miss it. He went up to the porch and pulled out the keys, waiting for his wife to join him. Once she got up the steps, she looked to her husband with a smile.

She was waiting for this for so time now. She didn't want their future child to grow up in such an unsanitary place. So many problems would come from just that alone. Holding her stomach, she put her other hand on Ron's shoulder. The soon to be father smiled and put the key into the door and turned it. He yanked the door open and looked inside. Right at the front door was a small mud room. They stepped in and took their shoes off, putting them under the bench that was left there. Past the mud room was a grand living area, surprisingly it still had furniture. Linka quickly sat down at the large luxurious couch. She smiled as Ron joined her, she loved this place already. She looked at her husband with a big smile on her face. She loved him and would always love him, there was doubt about that.

"So, who's going to get the food?"

"I'll do it, you need to rest."

"Okay, fine."

"Oh don't be like that to me."

"What?! I'm just wanting to be helpful to my husband."

"Hehe, okay fine. But only one box for you, and don't get one of the heavy ones."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

The couple went outside to their small Burick and grabbed the last of their belongings. Heading inside, Linka swore she could here the roar of a Fung van. Shrugging it off, she took her assigned box inside to unload it's contents. After getting the little bit of clothing out of the box, she went back to the soft fresh couch. Lying down, she watched her husband go back and forth with boxes in his hands. After he was done, he joined her on the soft couch. Not long later, she fell asleep.

* * *

Later. . . .

Awakening, she saw all but darkness. There was no lighting on. Ron wasn't there, probably working the night shift again. Sitting up, she looked around for something to use as a light. Lumbering about the room, she found the light switch. One problem, it was broken off. Looking around, she saw a bit of light from the kitchen. She then continued her trek but now headed for the kitchen. Poking her head in, she saw something she wasn't expecting. Rummaging through her kitchen was a burglar. The man finished looking through the fridge. Looking to his right, he saw he was caught. The man jumped in fright, smashing his head into the cabinet.

Linka ran up to him with a frying pan she forgot to put up. He began to sit up only to be met with the cod hard steel of a nonstick frying pan. He quickly fell back to his original position, out cold. Panting, the soon-to-be mother stepped up to the man's unconscious body. She didn't know what to do with him. Somehow, out of a pure miracle, Ron got home from work. She heard her husband step into the living room with a light grunt.

"Hey! Where did you go?!"

"In the kitchen."

"What? Why," he said whilst entering the kitchen "...who is that?"

"I don't know. I woke up and he was rummaging through our things."

Ron looked to the unconscious intruder. He didn't really expect this to come so early. He expected it to happen in later years, but this early. It was suspicious. Stepping up to the unconscious body, he grabbed onto the mask and took it off. They both stepped back in shock. Their intruder was none other than Carlos. They remember Lincoln telling them about him. Over the years after Lori and Bobby's wedding, he began to hate almost everyone. He then began a life of crime, and they just became the latest victims. Whilst they were standing in shock, Carlos began to regain consciousness. The intruder got to his feet, and reached into his pocket. The couple noticed fast. Thinking on her feet, Linka took another swing. A perfect shot, if she wanted to miss. The man ducked under her swing and went for the kill. Ron wouldn't allow this. He took Carlos by the neck and began to drag him away from the scene. He then pulled out a small rope, and tied him around one of the pillars on the front porch. Afterwards, he called the police. The officers came up calmly and put the young man in cuffs to lock him away. Easy, swift, done. All that had to do was pray that it wouldn't happen again. The couple then entered their home again, and for the last time for the night...

 **A/N There is chapter one for you, and this what's it's going to be like through out. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
